Holiday
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Seharusnya Tsuyoshi Naoe tidak mengikuti saran Matsunaga untuk untuk berlibur ke pantai tanpa membawa istrinya. Dan karena itu istrinya yang sedang hamil ngambek. Dan Tsuyoshi membenci hal itu./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
**Holiday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Naoe Sakura oOo**

"Bagaimana jika kita ke pantai hari minggu besok?" tanya Natsuki sambil menyeruput jus miliknya.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe untuk makan siang. Setelah pernikahan Tsuyoshi dan Sakura, mereka kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing dan jarang bertemu satu sama lain. Dan ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berkumpul satu sama lain seperti ini, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ide bagus, Nat-chan." Keiichi tersenyum. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak berlibur."

"Bagaimana jika kita hanya berlibur berempat saja," usul Matsunaga. Ketika melihat wajah-wajah penasaran milik sahabatnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan. "Maksudku, aku ingin cuci mata sekalian di pantai. Lagi pula sekali-kali kita berlibur tanpa istri kita, apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak setuju," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Kau bisa di bunuh Mari-chan jika berani melakukan itu."

"Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku. Aku akan mengatakan alasan tentang liburan kita, bagaimana?"

"Um.." Keiichi berfikir. "Mungkin usul Matsun boleh juga. Tapi aku ke pantai untuk berenang, bukan cuci mata."

"Iya, iya, aku tau."

"Tsuyopon, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Natsuki.

"Terserah kalian saja." Tsuyoshi menopang dagunya.

"Yosha! Sudah kita putuskan!"

Tsuyoshi menghela napas panjang. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan membaca bukunya. Tsuyoshi melepas kancing kemejanya dan melirik istrinya yang sedang mmebaca buku.

"Tsuyoshi-kun mandi dulu saja." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Setelah itu kita tidur."

"Hmm.."

Sakura tersenyum ketika suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Tsuyoshi memang bukan sosok yang romantis, tapi setelah malam panjang mereka waktu itu. Tsuyoshi menjadi lebih perhatian padanya.

Tsuyoshi semakin sering datang ke apartemennya dan mereka saling merengkuh surga dunia satu sama lain. Hingga di suatu pagi yang cerah, rasa mual yang hebat menyerangnya dan Tsuyoshi tanpa pikir panjang membawanya ke dokter. Setelah dokter menyatakan dirinya positif hamil, kekasihnya langsung membawanya pindah ke rumah milik kekasihnya dan seminggu kemudian menikahinya.

Tsuyoshi memang susah ditebak.

Getaran ponsel milik suaminya membuyarkan lamunannya. Emeraldnya memandang _smartphone_ milik suaminya sebelum mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponsel milik suaminya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Biar bagaimanapun itu adalah ponsel milik suaminya dan apa yang ada di dalamnya merupakan privasi milik suaminya. Meletakan kembali ponsel milik suaminya, Sakura kembali membaca bukunya.

Namun setan di sebelah kirinya mulai membisikan rasa-rasa penasaran akan pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponsel milik suaminya. Matanya melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan suara air yang mengalir terdengar. Suaminya masih mandi rupanya.

Meletakan bukunya, Sakura mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang." Sakura mengambil ponsel milik Tsuyoshi dan membuka _password_ milik suaminya.

Tangannya kemudian mengetuk ikon pesan milik suaminya dan memandang pesan dari Matsunaga.

 _ **Tsuyoshi, jangan lupa hari minggu besok kita bertemu di pantai. Jangan sampai istri kita tahu.**_

Sakura menggeram dan meletakan kembali ponsel milik suaminya. Tak berapa lama Tsuyoshi muncul dengan handuk membalut pinggangnya dan membuka lemari sebelum mengenakan piyamanya. Sakura pura-pura membaca bukunya, tetapi sesekali matanya melirik Tsuyoshi.

Selesai mengenakan piyamanya, Tsuyoshi duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mengambil ponselnya. Tangan pria itu mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum meletakannya kembali.

"Kamu terlihat lelah, Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura meletakan bukunya dan mengusap pipi Tsuyoshi. "Sebaiknya kita tidur."

Mereka menyamankan diri di posisinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Tsuyoshi untuk memeluk Sakura saat mereka tidur.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sakura memanggil suaminya.

"Ada apa?" Tsuyoshi membuka matanya dan memandang istrinya.

"Ano.. minggu besok, kamu ada waktu?" tanya Sakura.

Tsuyoshi mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Temani aku ke toko buku," pinta Sakura. "Stok bacaanku sudah habis. Lagi pula, aku sudah membaca semua buku di perpustakaanmu."

Tsuyoshi menghela napas panjang dan mencium leher istrinya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya ingin tahu apakah suaminya akan jujur padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Minggu besok ada klien yang ingin bertemu denganku. Kamu bisa meminta Ino untuk menemanimu. Maafkan aku."

"Aa, Souka. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum sebelum membalikan badannya. "Oyasumi."

Tsuyoshi menyamankan dirinya sembari memeluk Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi."

Sakura tersenyum menakutkan. Lihat saja nanti. Dia akan membuat suaminya dan teman-teman suaminya sakit jantung. Berani sekali sudah membohonginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pantai!"

Natsuki tidak bisa menahan teriakan bahagianya ketika melihat hamparan laut di hadapannya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan pelampungnya dan meniupnya. Sedangkan Keiichi sudah bisa membayangkan akan berenang di laut biru itu. Matsunaga sendiri sedang memilih wanita yang akan menemaninya dan Tsuyoshi yang mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

"Panas sekali," keluh Tsuyoshi. "Sebaiknya kita segera memasang payung. Aku tidak ingin kulitku gosong."

"Sebenarnya kau kesini untuk apa, Tsuyoshi?" tanya Matsunaga.

"Menikmati pemandangan dan menghilangkan rasa jenuh."

"Baiklah, kami titip barang bawaan kami disini," ucap Keiichi. "Ayo kita berenang, Nat-chan."

"Ayo!"

Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang dan melirik Matsunaga yang tersenyum genit.

"Kau tidak berenang, Matsun?"

"Nanti dulu, aku sedang memilih cewek," ucap Matsunaga.

"Asal tidak kamu bawa kesini saja."

"Hm.. tenang saja."

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada aura-aura menyeramkan di belakang mereka. Mari meremas tangannya ketika melihat kelakuan suaminya. Lihat saja, dia tidak akan memberikan jatah malam ini.

"Onii-chan benar-benar tidak berubah." Nozomi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mari-nee, yang sabar ya."

"Aku akan menghampiri Tsuyoshi-kun," ucap Sakura.

Tsuyoshi terkejut ketika sebuah pelukan diterimanya. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!"

"Sakura?" Tsuyoshi melepas topinya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat pantai dan melihat mobilmu."

"Are? Sakura-chan?" tanya Matsunaga terkejut. "Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Jarak dari rumah ke pantai itu jauh. Mustahil jika hanya kebetulan lewat," ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Tomoya-kun."

Matsunaga tersenyum aneh ketika melihat istrinya dengan banyak perempatan siku-siku di wajahnya. Malam ini dia akan meregang nyawa di tangan istrinya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan, Mari-chan." Matsunaga tersenyum. "Kami- aku hanya-"

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, suami menyebalkan!"

Keiichi yang sedang berenang bersama Natsuki menolehkan kepalanya. Suara-suara ramai mengganggunya.

"Nat-chan, ramai sekali," ucap Keiichi. "Orang-orangnya juga bertambah."

Mata coklat Keiichi membulat ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan perut besar berambut pink, berdiri bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat. Dia buru-buru memandang Natsuki yang berwajah pucat.

"Ada Nozomi dan juga Anna," ucap Keiichi.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa disini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bersikap tenang saja, Nat-chan." Keiichi buru-buru keluar dari air. "Ayo kita hampiri mereka."

Keiichi menghampiri Nozomi yang melerai Matsunaga dan Mari yang sedang bertengkar. Sedangkan Anna bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Tenanglah, Mari-chan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Anna! Dia suami yang menyabalkan!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu!"

Keiichi memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Keiichi.

Nozomi mendenguskan wajahnya. Sedangkan Keiichi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajakmu, tapi kan kamu sedang hamil."

"Aku mau berjemur saja." Nozomi mendudukan dirinya dan mengabaikan suaminya.

"Kamu mau berjemur?" tanya Matsunaga memandang adiknya. "Kau seperti kura-kura yang terdampar di pantai."

Matsunaga bisa merasakan matanya terasa pedih ketika Nozomi melemparkan pasir pantai kearahnya.

"Mataku!"

"Rasakan itu, suami menyebalkan!"

Natsuki tersenyum kikuk memandang istrinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, seharusnya dia tidak menyetujui usul gila dari sahabatnya.

"Ano.. aku bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Natsuki. "Tapi kita sebaiknya menjauh dari sini saja."

Anna menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah suaminya untuk menjauh.

Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Mari dan Matsunaga malah bertengkar, Nozomi mendiamkan Keiichi. Sepertinya hanya Anna yang memaafkan Natsuki secara cepat.

"Kamu pasti tahu."

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tahu apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentang acara ke pantai ini tapi tidak boleh membawa istri."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Benar sekali."

Tsuyoshi menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi seperti yang kamu lihat, aku belum melakukan apapun. Aku juga tidak berniat melakukannya."

"Kamu belum melakukannya karena aku sudah datang."

Tsuyoshi menghela napas panjang. Selama hamil semuanya menjadi sulit, karena Sakura menjadi lebih pencemburu dari biasanya. Kemudian matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang mengenakan bikini minim berwarna pink. Meski kehamilannya masih memasuki trimester pertama, perutnya sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Aku mau mencari es krim." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Tsuyoshi-kun ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat disini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengajak Nozomi untuk membeli es krim di supermarket terdekat. Keiichi menarik napas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengikuti mereka."

Tsuyoshi mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya. Dia ingin segera pulang.

.

.

"Ini enak sekali. Benar tidak, Sakura-nee?" tanya Nozomi memakan es krimnya.

"Makan es krim di musim panas memang menyenangkan."

Keiichi mengikuti langkah kedua wanita yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang mirip itu dari belakang. Matsunaga dan Mari pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Anna dan Natsuki sedang membuat istana pasir.

"Jalan-jalan ke pantai saat musim panas begini membuatku teringat akan pertemuanku dan Keiichi-kun pertama kali," ucap Nozomi.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Nozomi. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Saat itu kakiku terkena pecahan kaca botol dan Kei-kun menolongku. Aku lalu jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dan yang aku tahu juga, Yukirin dan Tsuyopon pernah berciuman disini."

Nozomi buru-buru menginjak kaki suaminya. Terkadang suaminya itu sama tidak pekanya dengan kakaknya. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga perasaan Sakura sebagai istri Tsuyoshi dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu Tsuyoshi dan Yukiko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nozomi." Sakura tersenyum. "Tsuyoshi-kun bilang, meski aku bukan yang pertama untuknya. Tetapi aku akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya."

"Tsuyopon bilang seperti itu?" tanya Keiichi dengan takjub. "Wah, Tsuyopon memang sulit ditebak, ya."

Mereka sampai di tempat mereka berkumpul dan mata Sakura berkilat menyala. Dia bisa melihat Tsuyoshi duduk dikelilingi oleh cewek-cewek dengan bikini minim nan seksi. Meski Tsuyoshi tidak menanggapi dan bersikap acuh tak acuh, tetap saja melihat wanita-wanita genit itu merayu Tsuyoshi membuatnya kesal juga.

"Sakura-chan, kami akan berenang dulu," pamit Keiichi menarik tangan Nozomi menjauh.

Sakura berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan aura-aura kegelapan menyelimuti. _Lihat saja wanita-wanita genit, aku akan menghabisimu._

"Tsuyoshi-kun."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya salah satu wanita di sisi Tsuyoshi.

"Aku istrinya." Sakura menjawab dengan suara mengerikan. "Segera pergi dari sini atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian."

Para wanita yang ada di dekat Tsuyoshi buru-buru melarikan diri sebelum menjadi korban tumbal dari Sakura. Sedangkan Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang. Kadar kecemburuan Sakura naik drastis semenjak hamil, dan istrinya yang imut berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Pernah suatu hari Sakura datang ke kantornya membawa makan siang dan melihat sekretarisnya mengenakan sebuah blus yang sedikit tembus pandang. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung mengamuk dan meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya karena dinilai mengganggu suami orang. Padahal sudah jelas jika Tsuyoshi tidak akan pernah mengkhianati istrinya.

"Sakura." Tsuyoshi memanggil istrinya.

"Hmm.."

Bisa dilihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah menggemaskan. Meski menyebalkan, tetap saja terlihat imut. Biarkan saja Sakura ngambek, nanti juga baikan sendiri. Hormon ibu hamil memang menyebalkan.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, ayo kita lakukan itu."

Apa dia bilang, Sakura kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan dan senyuman menawannya. Tsuyoshi balas menatapnya.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sakura malah memasang wajah malu-malunya yang menggemaskan. Tsuyoshi memutar bola matanya.

"Melakukan itu." Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka melakukan itu di tempat umum," ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya. Anggap saja dunia milik berdua."

Tsuyoshi mengabaikan Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" rajuk Sakura.

"Toilet."

Sakura merengut kesal. Apa susahnya hanya menciumnya di pantai! Jangan bilang suaminya malah jadi teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Menyebalkan!

.

.

Tsuyoshi kembali dari toilet dan tidak menemukan istrinya di tempatnya. Mendudukan diri di bawah payung, Tsuyoshi mengipasi dirinya. Paling istrinya mencari minum, cuaca memang sedang panas sekali.

Setengah jam kemudian, rasa khawatir mulai menyeruak di dada Tsuyoshi. Istri merah mudanya itu tidak kunjung kembali dan teleponnya tidak diangkat. Bangkit dari duduknya, Tsuyoshi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari istrinya itu.

"Tsuyopon, mau kemana?" tanya Keiichi ketika melihat Tsuyoshi lewat di hadapannya dan Nozomi.

"Mencari Sakura, apa kalian melihatnya?" Tsuyoshi balik bertanya.

"Apa Sakura-chan hilang?" Anna muncul bersama Natsuki yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Paling Cuma ngambek lagi," ucap Matsunaga yang muncul entah dari mana bersama Mari. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia ngambek?"

Tsuyoshi mencoba mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Lagi-lagi istri merah mudanya itu ngambek tidak jelas.

 **oOo Naoe Sakura oOo**

"Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya dan memandang Ino yang datang membawa segelas coklat hangat. Meletakan buku yang dibacanya, Sakura mendudukan dirinya.

"Aku membawakan coklat hangat untukmu," ucap Ino. "Kali ini apalagi?"

Ino sudah memaklumi tingkah Sakura yang mulai menyebalkan semenjak hamil. Sahabatnya itu menjadi lebih sensitif dan pencemburu. Tak jarang jika sahabatnya itu sedang merajuk, dia akan bersembunyi di apartemennya. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Tsuyoshi-kun tidak mau menciumku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jika Tsuyoshi datang, aku harus mengatakan apa?"

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Katakan padanya jika aku tidak disini."

.

.

Tsuyoshi menghela napas panjang dan membanting stirnya menuju apartemen milik Ino. Dia tahu jika Sakura tidak akan ada di rumahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi istrinya jika ngambek akan pergi ke rumah Ino.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir, segera dia menuju kamar apartemen milik Ino. Dan wanita berambut pirang itu langsung membukakan pintu setelah dia menekan bel.

"Dia ada di dalam." Ino menunjuk pintu kamarnya. "Dia sudah tidur."

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Tsuyoshi melepas sepatunya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tsuyoshi membuka pintu kamar tamu milik Ino dan melihat Sakura tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Satu senyuman tipis terbit di wajah Tsuyoshi. Setidaknya istrinya telah tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar milik Ino. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Sakura baru menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dan dengkuran halus. Membalikan tubuhnya dengan pelan, Sakura memandang suaminya yang tertidur dengan memeluknya.

Garis wajah tampan itu benar-benar memukaunya. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Ini semua karena mood menyebalkan yang menyerangnya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun," bisik Sakura.

Tsuyoshi menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Iris _dark blue_ itu menatap istrinya yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hm.. ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Tsuyoshi. "Sudah tidak ngambek lagi?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Tsuyoshi dengan erat. Dalam hati pria itu bersyukur karena mood baik sudah kembali kepada istrinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Sakura terpekik kaget ketika Tsuyoshi kini berada diatasnya dan menindihinya. Perasaan buruk langsung menyergap hatinya.

"T-Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Tsuyoshi memeluk Sakura dan melumat bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Sakura membalas lumatan penuh kasih sayang suaminya. Ciuman Tsuyoshi berpindah ke leher Sakura dan sesekali menggigit gemas leher harum milik istrinya.

"Ouhh! Tsuyoshi-kun!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Berisik! Ini masih pagi!"

Sakura buru-buru mendorong Tsuyoshi dan terkikik geli ketika mendengar teriakan sahabatnya. Rasanya dia akan menggoda sahabatnya pagi ini.

"Sepertinya moodmu sudah kembali pulih."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kesal karena kamu membohongiku! Aku juga kesal karena kamu tidak mau menciumku saat di pantai, tapi kamu mencium Yukirin dulu."

"Pasti Kei-chan yang mengatakannya." Tsuyoshi mendesah lelah. "Kei-chan memang berbakat menjadi perusak hubungan orang."

"Mou!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin menduakanmu. Apalagi aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Saat aku memeriksamu?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Bukan. Itu pertemuan kedua kita, apa kamu tidak mengingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Festival SMA Seiryou ke-27 (6 tahun yang lalu)**

" _ **Tsuyopon, aku mau jalan-jalan sebelum Keiichi memulai pertunjukannya," ucap Natsuki.**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia masih kesal dengan ulah Natsuki yang membuatnya menjadi panitia festival. Padahal dia ingin berkeliling festival sekolahnya.**_

" _ **Sepertinya dia masih marah," bisik Matsunaga. "Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, jangan ganggu dia."**_

 _ **Natsuki menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan bersama Matsunaga meninggalkan stan kelasnya. Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya.**_

 _ **Rasanya sungguh lelah luar biasa. Dia benar-benar kapok menjadi panitia festival. Sungguh melelahkan.**_

 _ **Matanya memandang orang-orang yang datang ke festival sekolahnya. Andai dia tidak menjadi panitia, pasti dia sudah mengelilingi festival sekolahnya bersama Yukirin.**_

" _ **Chotto Ino! Aku ingin melihat stan itu!"**_

 _ **Pandangan Tsuyoshi tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang dicepol dan sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, gadis itu bukan berasal dari sekolahnya.**_

" _ **Aku mau membeli es krim dulu. Kamu lihat-lihat saja nanti aku akan menyusul."**_

 _ **Gadis dengan rambut pink itu menghampiri stan miliknya dan tersenyum manis.**_

" _ **Oh- boneka ini lucu sekali." Sakura memandang boneka sapi yang di pegangnya.**_

" _ **Ya." Tsuyoshi memandang gadis itu dengan seksama.**_

" _ **Aku menginginkan ini satu." Sakura memeluk boneka yang dipegangnya dan merogoh tasnya. "Dompetku?! Ah! Aku melupakannya!"**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu meletakan kembali boneka yang dipegangnya dengan berat hati.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku. Aku tidak jadi membelinya."**_

 _ **Ketika gadis itu berlalu, Tsuyoshi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya memandang Ishida yang ikut menjaga stan bersamanya.**_

" _ **Ishida-san, aku akan pergi sebentar."**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi mengambil boneka sapi yang tadi di pegang Sakura dan berlari untuk mencari gadis itu. Tetapi nihil, gadis yang dicarinya tidak ada. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengelilingi sekolahnya untuk mencari gadis itu.**_

 _ **Dan setelah hampir setengah sekolahnya dia kelilingi. Akhirnya dia menemukan gadis yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersama temannya.**_

 _ **Sakura yang sedang mengobrol bersama Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut melihat pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di stan kelas 2-3 berdiri di hadapannya.**_

" _ **Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.**_

" _ **Untukmu."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang boneka yang disodorkan Tsuyoshi. Gagal paham dengan maksud pemuda itu.**_

" _ **Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika dompetku tertinggal," ucap Sakura.**_

" _ **Ini untukmu. Gratis." Tsuyoshi mengulangi kata-katanya.**_

 _ **Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya memberikan boneka ini dengan Cuma-Cuma?**_

" _ **A-Arigatou." Sakura menerima boneka dari tangan Tsuyoshi.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu aku harus kembali. Jaa-"**_

 _ **Sakura memandang Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelum akhirnya tangannya memeluk boneka pemberian pemuda itu. Sedangkan Tsuyoshi merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang miliknya. Biarkan dia yang membayar boneka itu.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh, aku sekarang ingat." Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Maafkan aku, Tsuyoshi-kun. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk melupakan pertemuan kita itu. Setelah itu aku disibukan dengan urusan sekolahku. Hehehe. Tapi aku kan masih menyimpan boneka pemberianmu."

Tsuyoshi tidak merespon. Dia memeluk Sakura dengan erat, mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh milik istrinya. Mungkin Kami-sama memang telah mentakdirkan dirinya untuk bersama dengan Sakura. Pasca putusnya hubungannya dengan Yukirin, dia malah dipertemukan dengan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuyoshi-kun. Aku tidak berniat untuk jadi pencemburu seperti ini."

"Aku tahu." Tsuyoshi mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan memeluk Tsuyoshi. Dia benar-benar mencintai pria yang telah menanamkan benih di dalam rahimnya. Dia percaya jika Tsuyoshi tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Dia mencintai Tsuyoshi dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Karena baginya, Tsuyoshi adalah sosok yang dapat melindunginya. Dan bagi Tsuyoshi, Sakura adalah sosok musim semi yang menghangatkan hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Hehe.. kembali lagi sama Sakura disini :3 gapernah bosen buat bikin Tsuyoshi Sakura :3 entah kenapa gara-gara aku cemburu liat Tsuyoshi cium Yukirin di pantai, aku jadi bikin fict ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
